DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The major specific aims of this Career Development Core (CDC) are: (1) To develop an effective program of Transdisciplinary research training in tobacco addiction; and (2) To recruit strong trainee candidates from a broad range of disciplines with adequate representation from ethnic minority groups and women. Specifically, the CDC will develop the most effective means of providing mentorship from primary and secondary mentors from different disciplines; and it will develop and refine a didactic curriculum in Transdisciplinary research for tobacco addiction that provides the best balance of common shared training and individual instructional opportunities. The Career Development Core (CDC) will be administered by Anthony Spirito, Ph.D. and Teresa King, Ph.D. at Brown. The different curriculum components of the CDC are headed by TTURC members from Harvard, Yale, and Brown and reflect the multidisciplinary expertise of the faculty as well as training needs of the fellows. This group (Drs. Spirito, King, Swift, Kasl, & Santangelo) will comprise the CDC Executive Committee. Dr. Spirito will represent the CDC on the Executive Committee and the Administrative and Scientific Leadership Core, which has overall responsibility for the training program. Each year one trainee will be recruited and funded from the CDC CORE for a two year fellowship. One trainee per year will also be funded by the Center for Behavioral and Preventive Medicine at Brown from intramural funds as part of the institutional commitment to this TTURC. Postdoctoral fellows from the Genetics CORE (in Years 3 to 5) and Project 1 will also participate. In addition, three to five trainees from either the Brown, Yale or Harvard T32 programs will be identified each year to participate in the TTURC training program. The proposed research training program will include three components: 1) supervised participation in the ongoing work of an established research team led by a primary mentor with input from a secondary mentor from another discipline; 2) an independent Transdisciplinary research project conducted over the 2 years of training, supervised by the primary and secondary mentors, that includes development of a grant proposal; and 3) participation in a formal didactic program, to which one day per week will be allocated, that includes seminars on research design, scientific ethics, and special issues related to Transdisciplinary and tobacco addiction research. The program will thus prepare trainees for embarking on a research career in tobacco addiction research, with a particular emphasis on Transdisciplinary approaches and applications.